epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Food is a category of items in the starting from the third game. Various types of food are used to replenish characters' HP and MP, clear away status ailments or debuffs, buff their statistics and provide some other miscellaneous bonuses during battle, or even increase their stats permanently. Food are essentially a replacement for well-known generic "potions" commonly present in video games (especially RPGs), including the first two games of the series. Following Epic Battle Fantasy's light-hearted nature, food are mostly fruits, sweets, cakes, fast-foods, drinks, and a few fairly humorous items. For item usage in forging equipment, see Food/Forging. For drop rates from foes, see Farming. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 EBF3 Food Reaction Like.png|Like EBF3 Food Reaction Dislike.png|Dislike Other than found in chests, and sometimes dropped by enemies, food may be bought (and sold) in the Old Brick Inn, located in The Town. In this game, characters will express their reaction to food eaten, different for each player. A heart signalizes they like the item, a skull is the opposite, and no expression means neutral reaction. It's only for visuals and has no impact on item's effects. Note that although Natalie is supposed to like Coffee, reactions can be displayed only when the character is alive, which this item cannot be targeted at, leaving her reaction unused. Permanent Stat Boosters A special type of food that permanently increases character's statistics by a fixed amount when eaten; the final stat is calculated by (base scaled to level + total food bonus) * total equipment bonus * in-battle (de)buff. It is considerably more rare than normal food, as it can only be found in chests or received via quests and can't be bought in a shop. Note: in this game, healing skills are unaffected by permanent food bonuses for due to an oversight in coding. Fortunately, they should be plenty strong enough either way. Related Medals * Fatty — Eat a Hamburger. (Must be consumed in-battle, not in overworld) Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Other than found in chests, and sometimes dropped by enemies, each town contains a food shop, where it can be bought and sold. However, Burger, Pizza, and Orange Juice are not available in a normal food shop, but a rare shop instead, while Chili Sauce can't be bought in a shop at all. The Battle Mountain update has completely changed the stats of Crisps and Chips. This article lists both updated and old requirements, with the latter marked by brackets. Permanent Stat Boosters A special type of food that permanently increases character's statistics when eaten. Unlike the previous game, it is available in a shop — the special Rare Shop located in the Whitefall Town. However, unlike normal shop, the prices in the rare shop double each time another item of the same kind is bought (starting from 1000), making buying consecutive items quite expensive. Also the items were changed to provide a percentage-based bonus (2% for each item) instead of a fixed value; the final stat is now calculated by: base scaled to level * total food bonus * total equipment bonus * in-battle (de)buff. Related medals * Lunchtime — consume any of these items in the overworld. (Permanent Stat Booster foods doesn't count towards it.) * Taste Pain — consume Chilli Sauce. (In overworld, feeding it to a player whose Limit Break bar is already full won't consume the item, yet still award the medal.) * Overpriced Snacks — have any item in the Rare Shop (which includes more than just these items) reach at least 500K price. * Permanent Stat Boost — consume a permanent stat booster. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Food items can be bought in four shops: Sadie's food shop in Hope Harbor, Pam's food shop in Hope Harbor, Ronja's food shop in Greenwood Village and Barman's food shop in Redpine Town. Steroids These items boost the characters' stats permanently. Unlike in previous games, each character has their own set of steroids (some of which boost two stats at the same time), which removes a layer of party customizability. Other than that, they are largely the same as in EBF4: they are generally obtained from chests and quests, but a few foes have a very low chance of dropping some; they can be bought by Ned's steroid shop in Hope Harbor, by Karen's steroid shop in Greenwood Village, or in Helmut's steroid shop in Redpine Town, the price doubles each time one of the same kind is purchased, starting with 1000 gold; they provide a percentage bonus to the base stat (final stat is calculated by base scaled to level * total food bonus * total equipment bonus * in-battle (de)buff), the exact amount now varies depending on the type of item. Related Medals * Roid Rage — ''Get a taste of performance-enhancing steroids, like bacon or bread. Trivia * The effects of food that boosts stats permanently are always stored as a separate value and are affected by any bonuses normally, so you don't have to rush or wait to get the most benefit from them. In that sense, this type of food is "installed", not "consumed". * The Beer can's appearance, with a red T letter on a yellow background, is based on a common Scottish Alcoholic beverage, ''Tennent's Lager. * Iron Brew is also based on a real life Scottish drink, Irn-Bru. * Two of Anna's Steroids, the Mint Leaf and Hard Nut, are references to the Golden Sun series. In it, there are permanent stat boosters with the same names. Appropriately, in Golden Sun Mint raises the eater's agility while Hard Nuts raise defense. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items